In recent years, wireless terminals, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), has been developed with an emphasis on the appearance design as well as a variety of functions, such as a voice call, a Global Positioning System (GPS), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), data communication, the Internet, authentication, payment, and near field communication. Thus, in order to provide a refined design, a conductor cover may be formed at an exterior of the wireless terminal (for example, at a lateral side of the wireless terminal). In this case, the radiation efficiency of an embedded antenna of the wireless terminal may be degraded due to the conductor cover. That is, since the conductor cover formed at an exterior of the wireless terminal serves as an obstacle restricting or hindering electric waves radiated from the embedded antenna, the radiation efficiency of the embedded antenna may be degraded. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for preventing the radiation efficiency of an embedded antenna from being degraded while maintaining a refined design when a conductor cover is formed at the exterior of a wireless terminal.